


Forgiveness

by Bitway



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, HEY THIS IS SPOILER CENTRAL, did this cuz friends & I needed it, ernest is still emotional, its like right after the last case okay, kinda shippy maybe or is it still onesided, maybe ooc idk about my characterization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: After all that he's done, he still feels as if he has to apologize, especially to a certain Miss Layton.





	Forgiveness

All of the invited guests are now taking their leave, one by one they begin to leave this palace. This puzzle party has come to an end, the mystery had been solved. And after some time speaking of the mystery, the event, the puzzles, the revelations, it was time to leave this old mansion.

The Dragons were the first to leave, speaking amongst each other and still in awe about Miles' identity. (It was still very shocking to them but none would ever forget about the boy.) Inspector Hastings and Emiliana followed shortly after. (The analyst had to firmly drag the inspector away as he still wasn't content with not being able to arrest anyone here. Even though the truth had been revealed, he had to question why he was chosen to come and hear it-  _especially_  if he was only told to do just that.)

That left those of the Layton Detective Agency.

"Come on now, mystery solved. It's history as you say, Kat. Time to go," Sherl speaks as he stands on all fours. He didn't see any reason to remain here, especially when everyone else had gotten a move on.

"No need to rush, Sherl," Kat replies, not at all impatient like her dog.

Ernest looks to them both, words piling in his throat and he intends to speak, to say something to them. "Ah...!" It's more of a loud gasp that escapes from him, no actual words had come out. When their gazes turn to him, he can't help but fidget with his bow, wondering if he should discard his thoughts. (No, no, he has to continue. Now was a perfect time as any.)

"What is it, Pinstripes, spit it out."

"I, well...if it's not too much, may I speak with Miss Layton? Alone?" His face is pleading as he looks down to Sherl and the dog lets out a huff, obviously peeved. He mutters something about he'd let him stay if he wasn't a  _talking_  dog but complies to his wishes and walks to the doors.

"Now, what could you possibly want to speak with me for?" Kat asks as she steps towards him. Her head tilts and there's a curious look in her eyes. "Is there another puzzle you're keeping from me?"

"Oh no, Miss Layton, I just..." Ernest sighs, casting his gaze down. He bites his lower lip, the words struggle to come forth. (He reminds himself to speak, it's rude to call for her attention and not do so.) "I-I just wish to apologize to you...for all I've done."

"An apology?" Kat's brows furrow, a confused look. Her mind tries to recall something he could apologize for. Nothing quite fits the description of 'for all I've done'. (Was he sorry for being her assistant? But he had come to  _her_  for the position and was even doing this all for  _free_. Peculiar.) "Apologize for doing what? I found this rather fun, you know."

Her lack of anger puts him at ease, momentarily. "I am glad you enjoyed this riddle, but...I never did think you would come to be involved with this case. It must seem like I used you, acting as your assistant and getting close to the Dragons as a part of my revenge. That was never my intent, but I suppose something must have drawn us all together." (Was it fate? Coincidence? Destiny? Or just some form of luck?) "I truly never wanted any harm to come to you, but then you accepted the letter and came here..."

He pauses, taking in a breath to steady himself. He refuses to meet her gaze, to see her reaction. (The thought of anger, disgust, or even pity that might be on her face is a dreadful one.)

"I am really, truly sorry, but at the same time...I am glad that it was you who came here." A small smile forms from his lips as he slowly lifts his head. Their eyes meet for a moment and he can't help but look down once more. "If it weren't for you, I-I don't think the truth would have come to light. Well, not in a pleasant way like this. I would have succeeded in my revenge but at the cost of innocent people..."

For a moment, his eyes dart towards the entrance. (The Dragons have already long left his sight.)

"You've done so much for me, Miss Layton," he sniffles. "The truth about Mama, why she never told me..." He hiccups and has to take another breath. "I don't deserve to be around you or any of them either. Everything I've done...I...I don't know how you all could...forgive me so easily..."

Tears begin to fall, again, and he tries to brush them away. The thought of them all forgiving him for his foolish antics was too much. And to think Kat held no ill will towards him. None of them did. And he had been thinking all these millionaires were greedy monsters all this time, for  _years_. How was he worthy of any of their forgiveness?

"Pardon me..." Ernest mumbles, trying to calm himself. He wanted to look presentable in front of her and not a crying mess. Even if he already had cried beforehand, crying in front of her, alone, he felt more self-conscious. An assistant to the great Miss Layton should always keep his cool, shouldn't he?

As he tries wiping away more tears, suddenly, he feels arms wrap around him, a rather warm embrace. It lifts his spirits, for a moment, this physical contact is just what he needs (though he nearly feels like crying more to it- when was the last time he had ever been given such a comforting embrace?). Black hues blink away tears and he finally realizes that  _she's_  hugging him.

"M-Miss L-Layton?!" He sputters out, whole face turning to a dark shade of red. His mind goes blank, forgetting all that had happened for a moment. He never thought Kat would be one to approach him and simply hug him.

"It's alright, Ernest." Her voice is soft, reassuring. "I told you, I had fun, didn't I? You gave me a rather extraordinary puzzle to solve and I don't think I would have expected the answer otherwise," she pauses to chuckle, slowly easing on her grip and pulling back just to face him. (He swears that playful smile is mending him the longer he stares.) "I don't hold it against you at all. You may have had the plans for revenge, but even I know you have a good heart. You're not a bad person, you were just on the wrong path for a while."

Ernest stares at her, blinking, before eyes begin welling up with more tears. Without thinking, he wraps his arms around her tightly, sobbing more into her shoulder. (He makes a mental note to have to clean her coat for getting it stained with his tears.) Even she's forgiven him for all that he's done, and she did so with that radiant smile of hers to. He definitely doesn't deserve to be around such a kind person.

He feels arms return to their original place, holding him. It leaves a warm feeling in his chest as he's able to let this all out (again). Once he manages to gather himself, enough to stop his tears and just wipe away the remains, he let's her go. He tries to stand straight, smooth out his clothes and give her a non teary smile. (It doesn't work as his eyes are still a bit red from all the crying he's done.)

"Apologies for the continuous unsightly appearance, but..." His smile begins to widen, that blush returning to his cheeks. "Thank you for the help, for everything you've done in my life, Miss Layton."

"Think nothing of it." Kat smiles, glad to see him not tearing up anymore. "Oh! By the way, what will you be doing now?" She asks out of curiosity. "I'm sure the Dragons won't mind helping you out being Miles Richmond. Perhaps you'll end up being the Eighth Dragon?" A curious smile forms on her face (perhaps being so close to a millionaire would prove beneficial for her agency- it definitely would).

"I...don't think I'm going to become a Dragon of any sort." (She pouts for just a slight moment and that doesn't go unnoticed- perhaps he should have said he would to keep that smile constantly on her face.) "Instead, I'd rather continue to be your assistant, to be Ernest Greeves. That is, if you'll allow me to, Miss Layton. I don't know how you feel about me working with you knowing what I've done."

"Well, I think there's only one person suited for being my assistant, and that would be..." Kat pauses before grinning and points to Ernest. "You!" She chuckles to doing 'the point' to him now that he's not the culprit. "Why would you think I'd say no? The place is rightfully yours. And you'll always be Ernest to me, not Miles. Things just wouldn't be the same without you around."

(If Sherl were here, he'd comment on how things would be more of a mess back at the office without him.)

"O-Oh!" A hand raises to his chest, feeling his heart thumping to her words. (This is praise, isn't it? She's praising him? And she wants him around. Perhaps there was still a chance...) "Then...Then I'll continue to be your assistant, Miss Layton!"

"Great. Just don't end up planning a revenge plot against me, now, alright? I simply will not tolerate that."

"I-I would never even think to!"

* * *

_"Oi, Kat, what did you do to the poor boy? He looks absolutely lovestruck."_

_"Huh? I didn't do anything out of the ordinary, I think. Perhaps he's still worried about his past? I hope he snaps out of it soon though..."_

_"Pinstripes, give me answers!"_

_"Miss Layton...I'll never forget what you've done for me..."_

_"Bother, forget I even asked..."_


End file.
